L'Oiseau en Cage
by Junsui no hoshi
Summary: Long poème sur quelle a été la vie de Kagaho, depuis le décès de Sui jusqu'à sa mort contre Dohko. Etant donné que ce poème est un peu long, il sera posté en plusieurs parties, comme des chapitres
1. Partie 1

Hello tout le monde ! =D

Voici la première partie d'un long poème sur Kagaho, depuis son enfance jusqu'à sa mort. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-)  
PS: Pour ce long poème, je me suis basée sur les épisodes ainsi que les tomes en anglais (lorsque je l'ai commencé, les tomes fr n'étaient pas encore sortis, j'ai donc dû me débrouiller autrement ^.^).

Au fait, j'aime bien faire un mode "chanson" (versais + refrains") dans les poèmes, je trouve que parfois, ça donne bien =3

Ok, j'arrête de vous prendre du temps '

Bonne lecture ^^

**Disclamer:** Kagaho, Sui et Alone sont à Shiori Teshirogi et Dohko, à Masami Kurumada

**Personnage principal:** Kagaho du Bénou

**Genre:** Poème

**Note/avertissement quelconque:** /!\ Spoil sur la vie de Kagaho !

**_L'Oiseau en Cage_**

**_Partie 1_**

Un oiseau rêvait de liberté  
De voler par-delà les rayons du soleil  
Mais sans cesse il finissait enchaîné  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé mener une vie pareille

Une vie triste, de misère  
Mais parfois éclairée par une lumière  
Quelqu'un à qui il tenait, quelqu'un qu'il aimait  
Mais cette personne sans cesse culpabilisait  
Pensant n'être pour lui qu'un fardeau...  
Alors elle se jeta dans le vide  
Un acte désespéré et stupide  
Car ce jour se brisa la vie de Kagaho

Un oiseau rêvait de liberté  
De voler par-delà les rayons du soleil  
Mais sans cesse il finissait enchaîné  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé mener une vie pareille

"Vis libre et sois heureux"  
Telles avaient été les dernières paroles de son cadet  
Dont le geste s'était voulu généreux  
Mais il l'avait fait sans savoir qu'il était la présence qui l'épaulait  
De deux, il n'en resta qu'un  
Kagaho se retrouva seul et pleura son frère défunt  
La rage et la tristesse le submergèrent  
Solitude... Haine et rancœur envers le monde... Ces émotions le déchirèrent  
La Vie lui avait pris son frère  
Le temps passa et son cœur durcit, devenant aussi froid que la pierre

Un oiseau rêvait de liberté  
De voler par-delà les rayons du soleil  
Mais sans cesse il finissait enchaîné  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé mener une vie pareille

Il rencontra un jour un garçon qui lui rappela le passé  
Il ressemblait à son petit frère trait pour trait  
Il décida alors de rester à ses côtés  
Et, au réceptacle du Dieu Hadès, il jura fidélité  
Protéger Sui, protéger Alone... c'était tout que qu'il voulait  
Une première fois, il avait échoué  
Hors de question de faillir à nouveau  
Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'est devenu l'Oiseau ?  
Il abandonna tout, toutes ses émotions, ne gardant que la rage  
Un oiseau incapable de voler, un oiseau enchaîné, en cage  
Voilà ce qu'il devint  
Le Bénou, oiseau du soleil noir aux flammes mortelles  
La route sur laquelle il s'engagea était tel un ravin  
Tomber, sombrer, perdre son humanité... les conséquences étaient telles quelles

Un oiseau rêvait de liberté  
De voler par-delà les rayons du soleil  
Mais sans cesse il finissait enchaîné  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé mener une vie pareille

Jour après jour, il continua de marcher sur ce chemin  
Peu lui importaient les lendemains  
Bien que son cœur hurlait le contraire, il maintenait n'avoir besoin de rien  
De sa propre bouche sortaient ces mots: je n'ai besoin de rien, sinon de mon poing !  
Un jour, contre Dohko de la Balance il combattit  
Le Chevalier, ivre de colère d'avoir perdu son disciple, voulait tuer son meurtrier, un Dieu  
Mais, pour son Seigneur, Kagaho était prêt à donner sa vie  
Alors le combat s'engagea entre eux  
Dohko de la Balance, un Chevalier d'Athéna  
Face au Spectre d'Hadès, Kagaho du Bénou  
Mais un Chevalier s'interposa et, sur l'ordre d'Hadès, le combat se termina  
Sans même que la situation ne se dénoue  
Les deux Chevaliers s'en allèrent, se sachant vaincus  
Battre tous les Spectres était une tâche bien trop ardue...  
L'Oiseau suivit son Seigneur et sourit, orgueilleux  
Tout comme Dohko, il était sûr qu'ils se reverraient sous peu

Fin de la première partie :-)  
J'espère que ça vous a plu =3

Oui, ce poème est triste, mais Kagaho est l'un de mes Spectres préférés et son histoire me touche vraiment. Je tenais beaucoup à écrire ce texte =)

Bon, eh bien… *lève une casserole pour se protéger* Je suis prête, vous pouvez lancer les tomates et les brocolis .

Bisous et à bientôt ! ^^ Aïe ! Hey, les coups de fourche, ça compte pas !


	2. Partie 2

Bonjour ! :-)

Suite à quelques petits soucis d'ordinateur, je n'ai pas poster la partie de plus tôt. Gomen :-(

À part ça, j'espère que vous allez bien ? =)

Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de fête pour moi: **Je fête mes 17 ans, youhou !** =^w^=

Voici la partie deux de l'Oiseau en Cage, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D

_**Mais avant tout, les réponses à mes reviewers, que je remercie chaleureusement !**_ **=3**

_**Kalima:**_ Merci pour ta review, Kaly ^^ Oui, ce poème sera fait en plusieurs partie (écrire

la vie de Kagaho, ça va, mais modifier pour que ça sorte bien en poème… q.p Enfin, tu vois, quoi ! ^.^') En effet, la suite est avec Rasgado ! =) Encore merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur =3

_**Alexis:**_ Merci pour ta review ! =) Oui, en effet, ce n'est pas toujours facile =s Le plus dur, c'est les dialogues ! q.p J'avoue que j'ai eu assez de peine avec cette partie-ci ^.^' Encore merci =3

_À part ça, comme d'hab'…_

**Disclamer:** Kagaho, Sui et Rasgado sont à Teshirogi et Dohko à Kurumada

**Personnage principal:** Kagaho du Bénou

**Genre:** poème

**Note/avertissement quelconque:** /!\ Spoil sur la vie de Kagaho !

**PS:** Lors du dernier chapitre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tout s'est mis en gras q.p J'espère que ce problème ne se reposera pas… ^.^

Sur ce (en espérant que le texte ne foire pas ou qu'il ne se mette pas en gras q.p), bonne lecture~ ^-^

_**L'Oiseau en Cage**_

_**Partie 2**_

Après quelques jours, avide de se venger, il affronta à nouveau un Chevalier  
Son nom était Aldébaran du Taureau, bien que celui qu'il voulait était Dohko  
Mais quand il fut sur le point de le vaincre, des apprentis surgirent en haut des rochers  
Ceinturé par ses aînés, le cadet se débattait en criant: "Vous ne voyez pas les blessures du Seigneur Rasgado ?!  
Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !"  
Les joues de cet enfant étaient baignées de pleurs  
Cette scène fit à Kagaho l'effet d'être touché par un éclair  
C'était le même type de paroles qu'avait eu Sui…  
Un souvenir enterré refit surface: "Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, grand-frère"  
Son cœur se serra et, alors que le Chevalier d'Or parlait à ses disciples, il ferma les yeux  
Puis il les rouvrit et tourna la tête vers lui  
"As-tu fini de leur dire adieu ?"  
Sa mission était de le tuer  
Sans aucun scrupule, il devait l'éliminer

Un oiseau rêvait de liberté  
De voler par-delà les rayons du soleil  
Mais sans cesse il finissait enchaîné  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé mener une vie pareille

Le match se solda par son échec, il ne le vainquit pas  
Le Taureau, bien que blessé et épuisé, avait gagné  
Mais il avait retenu son dernier coup, épargnant sa vie  
Le Bénou sentit la rage et l'incompréhension monter en lui. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?  
Alors il lui hurla: "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas achevé ?!"  
La réponse le laissa ébahi  
"C'est parce qu'il n'y a aucun mal en toi"  
En voyant la surprise de l'Oiseau, d'un ton doux, il ajouta:  
"Ce que je vois, c'est que tu cherches désespérément quelqu'un à protéger  
Une telle attitude n'est pas celle d'un Spectre meurtrier"  
Le Bénou serra les poings et lui tourna le dos  
Et il dit ensuite, à l'intention de Rasgado:  
"Ce que tu dis sur les Chevaliers et les Spectres… arrête donc ce radotage !  
Je n'ai que faire de cela !  
Je te l'ai déjà dit: je choisis qui je tue et qui je protège. Et je vous tuerai tous, j'en fais la promesse !"  
Puis il s'élança dans le ciel d'encre et dénudé de nuages  
Mais, trop faible, il s'écrasa au sol à quelques kilomètres de là  
Et, fou de rage, il poussa un hurlement, maudissant sa faiblesse

Un oiseau rêvait de liberté  
De voler par-delà les rayons du soleil  
Mais sans cesse il finissait enchaîné  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé mener une vie pareille

Aldébaran, entouré de ses petits et de Dohko, observait les cieux  
Ce Kagaho avait été un très bon adversaire, il s'était rarement donné ainsi, mais quelque chose clochait  
Ce Spectre cachait quelque chose, il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le semblait  
Oui, il dissimulait un secret derrière toute cette colère et cet air prétentieux  
Son poing n'avait pas de raison d'être, il ne désirait que protéger quelqu'un  
Mais il dû rentrer au Sanctuaire et remit ses interrogations à demain  
Cependant, il jeta une dernière fois un regard vers le firmament  
Et se dit intérieurement:  
"Et toi, Kagaho… As-tu un foyer ?  
Un lieu, quelque part, où tu peux rentrer ?"  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'un jour, l'Oiseau avait eu un chez-soi  
Du moins, avant que sa vie bascule sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi  
Avant que ses souvenirs ne deviennent sa cage  
Avant que ses émotions ne prennent ce virage  
Aldébaran fut le premier à lire moyennement en lui  
Et, bien que l'Oiseau s'était juré vouloir tout oublier  
Après les événements de cette journée  
Il recommença à penser à Sui

Un oiseau rêvait de liberté  
De voler par-delà les rayons du soleil  
Mais sans cesse il finissait enchaîné  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé mener une vie pareille

_**À suivre…**_

A bientôt pour la partie trois ! -)

Alors ? Impressions ? Sentiments ? Demandes spéciales ? Fourches ?


End file.
